warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Auf und davon!
Handlung Als Lillie eines Tages den Kater Flammenpfote trifft, wird sie fasziniert von seinen Erzählungen, sie entschließt sich den in Not steckenden Hilfsbedürftigen Clans zu helfen. Die Blattfrische ergießt Hitze und Trockenheit über die Territorien und halten die Katzen mit kochend heißen Klauen im Griff. Was meinen die Katzen der Sterne bloß mit ihrer Prophezeiung? Sollen die Katzen sich Trennen, in verschiedene Territorien eingeteilt werden oder sollen sie sich zusammenschließen? Lillie wird all das erfahren. Sie wird sich den Clans anschließen und ihnen helfen wollen! Aber wie? Kapitel 1 Lillie sprang fröhlich durch den Garten. Ihr flauschiges Katzenjungen-Fell war aufgeplustert und sie genoss die Wärme. Glücklich sprang sie zwischen den Blumen im Garten hin und her. Mann konnte ihr schildpattfarbenes Fell unter den Bunten Gewirr der Blumen nicht erkennen. Plötzlich.... ein lautes klackern. War es ihr Futternapf? Nein, ihr Futter war schleimig. Nicht so kumpelhaft wie Lunas Futter. Luna war Lillie´s beste Freundin. Zusammen hatten sie ihre Garten erkundet. Und da. Es klackerte wieder. Die Kätzin war aufgeregt und sprintete zum Weißen Gartenzaun. Sie presste die Nase an die Gitterstäbe und blinzelte leicht. Sie sah einen Vogel am Baum. Neugierig sah die Kätzin sich um; sie sah eine andere Katze. In ihrem Fell hing ein fremder Geruch, nach vielen Katzen. Sie bemerkte das der Gartenzaun offen stand und drückte sich nach draußen. Lunas Stimme erklang hinter ihr, sie hörte sich warnend an. Sie achtete nicht auf ihre Freundin und tappte geduckt auf den Kater zu. Sein Rotes Fell war glatt und wunderschön. Lilie konnte das Kinn nicht mehr hochklappen. Schnell kam die Kätzin näher. "Was willst du hier?", fauchte der Kater, ihn seiner Stimme klang trotz der Wut, sanft und warm. Lillie´s grüne Augen funkelten süß. Der Kater wurde sofort eisenhart und wiederholte seine Frage: "Was willst du hier?" "Ich...", mehr kam nicht aus dem Mund der kleinen Kätzin heraus, sie bestaunte die ansetzenden Muskeln des Katers. "Ja?", sein eisblauer Blick ruhte auf ihr. "Ich wollte gerade... du standest hier und..." "Okay verstehe", miaute er und schnippte mit dem Schweif: "Ich muss los, ich muss noch jagen gehen." "Für wen?", fragte Lilie "Für meinen Clan, aber das erkläre ich dir später", miaute der Kater, "Ich bin übrigens Flammenpfote, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich!" Der Kater wirbelte herum und stolzierte davon. Als sein flammenfarbener Schweif im Grünen Farmbusch verschwand, stand Lillie da und staunte. Seine stolziert, seine Kräftigkeit und sein Selbstbewusstsein beeindruckten die Kätzin sehr, als sie sich aus ihrer Starre riss, lief sie zurück zum Garten. "Na? Wie fand er dich?", fragte Luna neckend. Ihr graues flauschiges Fell war glatt geputzt. Die dünne SchildpattKätzin sprang auftun Gartenzaun und kletterte zu ihrer besten Freundin. "Hast du zugehört? Er erzählte von Clans! Sein Name war komisch: Flammenpfote...", miaute sie und schwärmte von Flammenpfote. Sie erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch und sank in´s liegen. Schnell sah sie auf als sie das laute rufen ihres Zweibeiners hörte. Sie sprang auf und rannte los. "Tschüüüüüüüüüüüüüssssssssssss", miaute Lilie und hüpfte in den Bau ihrer Hausleute. Kaptel 2 Lillie streckte sich. Sonnenstrahlen tätschelten ihr Fell. Sie stand auf und rannte in zu ihrer Katzenklappe. Der Morgen graute über ihr, und sie presste sich gegen den Gummilappen der sie von der Wildnis trennte. Als plötzlich der Lappen nachließ polterte Lillie kopfüber ins Gras. Sie hörte ein lautes schnurren und sah aus dem Augenwinkel ein rotes Fellbündel. Als sie sich aufrappelte, sah sie Flammenpfote auf dem Zaun sitzen. Sein Fell war gepflegt, ganz im Gegensatz zu Lillie´s Fell. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und sprang vor ihn. "Was ist eigentlich ein Clan?", fragte sie und setzte sich vor den Kater. "Ein Clan ist eine Gruppe aus vielen Katzen. Es gibt verschiedene Ränge", er schein zu überlegen, "Äm höchsten sind die Anführer, sie entscheiden über den Clan. Es gibt zweite Anführer die, die Patrouillen einteilen und den Anführer beraten, es gibt auch Heiler, das sind Katzen die anderen Katzen helfen Krankheiten zu überwinden, nicht selten benutzen sie dazu Kräuter oder Teraphien. Es gibt Krieger, sie jagen und gehen auf Patrouille. Dann gibt es Schüler. Ich bin einer. Sie erlernen entweder das Heiler- oder Kriegersein. Dann gibt es Junge, sie tollen durch das Lager und werden nach mindestens sechs Monden zu Kriegern ernannt. Die Königinnen erziehen die Jungen und passen gemeinsam auf sie auf. Die Ältesten erzählen den Jungen Geschichten und sind im Ruhestand." "Okay", miaute die Kätzin nachdenklich und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Der Kater genoss die Aufmerksamkeit und sah sie stolz an. "Außerdem gibt es Mentoren, sie lehren die Schüler über alles was mann wissen muss...", er sah zu ihr herab. Sie schaute nach oben und spürte wärme um ihr Herz herum; Seine Augen... wow... wie süß er ist! "Wie heißt dein Mentor?", fragte Lilie und sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Nachtschwinge", schnurrte er, "sie ist eine schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen. Seine Gedanken waren offensichtlich: Fast so schön wie deine! Die Kätzin schnurrte und schmiegte die Pfote an seine. "Du wirst der beste Krieger aller Zeiten", schnurrte sie. "Vielleicht möchtest du dich ja unserem Clan anschließen. Wir sind noch sehr klein", schnurrte er. Lillie sah ihn mit funkelten Augen an. "Ich weiß nicht", miaute sie leise und bemerkte nicht wie nah sie beisammen saßen, "frag lieber mal deinen Anführer..." Flammenpfote sah auf: "Wenn du willst." "Ich will aber nicht das du mich verlässt!", maunzte eine helle traurige Stimme. Lillie wirbelte herum, wäre fast vom Zaun gepoltert und sah ihre Freundin Luna. "Luna...", Lillie war sprachlos. Hatte sie alles gehört was die beiden sich Zuge-schnurrt hatten? Das war ja mal peinlich! Und vor allem vor Flammenpfote. Doch der saß nur dort und musterte Luna. Sie war eine pummelige(dickliche) graue Kätzin und die beste Freundin die mann sich vorstellen konnte, "ich verlasse dich doch dann nicht. Ich werde immer wider kommen und ich erzähle dir alles!" "Ich weiß nicht." Flammenpfote sah sie abschätzig an. Lillie sah seinen Blick und stupste ihn unsanft aus dem Weg. Auch er viel fast hinunter. "Du brauchst dich nicht so groß vor Luna zu machen. Sie hat jede Katze gleich lieb", flüsterte Lillie, Flammenpfote wütend ins Ohr, "wenn mann mal von dir absieht." Flammenpfote schnurrte belustigt: "Alles klar." Lillie sprang zu der Kätzin den Zaun entlang und miaute: "Du bist gut so wie du bist. Meine Hausleute werden sich bestimmt noch eine Katze anschaffen. Diu befreundest dich mit jedem!" "Aber ich will dich nicht verlieren..." "Das wirst du auch nicht." "Und was wenn doch?" "Ich schleiche mich dann jeden Tag weck zu dir!" "Abgesehen davon, wenn du überhaupt aufgenommen wirst", unterbrach Flammenpfote das Geplapper der beiden Kätzininnen. Luna drehte sich um und sprang zu sich ins Haus. Üb er die Schulter fauchte sie noch: "Viel Spaß sau mit deinem Flammenpfote!" Lillie sah ihr hinterher. Sie schluckte, doch dachte nach: Ich darf mich nicht Luna ablenken lassen! Ich muss mich auf´s wesentliche konzentrieren! Die Kätzin sah zu Flammenpfote und miaute: "Zeig mir mal euer Territorium." Kapitel 3 Müde schleppte sich Lillie den Waldrand entlang ihre Pfoten schmerzten von dem heißen Beton der unter ihr brodelte wie ein Lavaschwall. Die Hitze drang ihr bis auf die Knochen. Sie hächelte wie ein Hund. Flammenpfote war auch nicht gerade besser dran. Sie hatten das Territorium erkundet und waren dann noch Spuren verwischen gewesen. Die Mittagshitze hielt die Katzen fest in ihren Klauen. "Willst du was trinken?", fragte Lillie, sie spürte ihre Tatzen kaum unter der brüllenden Hitze. Sie schleppten sich zum Haus. Flammenpfote hob den Kopf: "Gerne." Lillie schlich sich hinein ins Haus und rief dann: "Alles frei!" Flammenpfote kam vorsichtig und den Bau gekrochen. "Mia und Anton sind unterwegs, sie machen Beute mit ihrem Monster", miaute sie und ging in die Küche. Der Kater ging mit einem Buckel und gesträubten Fell über die rutschigen kalten Fließen. "Keine Angst der Boden frisst dich nicht auf", schnurrte Lillie. Flammenpfote tappte unruhig hinter Lillie in die Küche. Dort schob sie dem roten Kater den Wassernapf zu. "Gibt es keinen Bach hier?", fragte Flammenpfote irritiert. "Nein", Lillie wirkte belustigt, "meine Hausleute füllen immer wieder das Wasser nach. Es gibt aber so etwas ähnliches." Die Kätzin sprang auf den Tresen der Küche. Sie tappte zum Wasserbecken und zu dem Harn aus dem das Wasser floss. Mit der Nase schob sie den Schweren heben in die Luft. Flammenpfote sprang hinter ihr auf den Tresen. Er sah den Wasserhahn irritiert an. Trotzdem hockte er sich davor und leckte das fließende Wasser teilweise auf. Als er das Trinken beendete leckte er sich die nassen Schnurrhaare und drückte mit der Pforte den Hebel nach unten. Lillie hörte das knurren eines Monsters. Es war das Monster von ihren Hausleuten. Sie miaute laut: "Komm mit! Anton und Mia kommen." Die beiden jungen Katzen sprangen schnell vom Tresen und sprinteten zum Gartenausgang. Schnell hüpften sie aus dem Bau und liefen an den Gartenzaun. "Tschüss Flamme", schnurrte die Kätzin und presste sich liebevoll an seine Schnauze. "Tschüss", brummte er und stolzierte durch den Garten. Der Baum der im Garten hervor ragte gab dem Flammenfarbenem Kater schutz. Er sprang auf den weißen Zaun und winkte zum Abschied mit dem Schliff. Dann verschwand er im Wald. Lillie schaute ihm hinterher und dachte an ihn. Ihr Blick war starr auf die Stelle gerichtet an der er verschwunden war. Kapitel 4 Das Rauschen der Bäume war das einzigste was Lillie erkannte. Sie stand dort und wartete. Wartete auf Flammenpfote. Sie hatte sich entschieden ob sie mitkommen wolle oder nicht. Aber wäre Flamme auch damit einverstanden? Was ist wenn er nicht kommt, wie er es versprochen hatte?, ''dachte die Kätzin und war traurig, sie wartete schon seit Mondhoch. Der Mond verschwand am Himmel, er versteckte sich hinter zwei großen Hügeln. Die Sonne dagegen Kletterte über einen verschneiten Berg. Sie hörte ein Knacken. Sie sah hoffnungsvoll auf, als ein kleines rotes Fellbündel einen Baum herunter kletterte, sie erkannte ein Eichhörnchen. Leise schlich sich die Kätzin an. Der Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht. Das Eichhörnchen verließ den Schutz der Bäume auf eine Lichtung. Lillie schlich sich weiter an und als sie sprang gab sie keinen Laut von sich. Sie fuhr ihre Krallen aus, elegant flog sie über die Lichtung. Die Sonne stand günstig: Ihr Schatten verfolgte sie von hinten. Lillie landete auf dem fetten Eichhörnchen und tötete es flink. Die schildpattfarbene Kätzin nahm das Tier auf und tappte zurück auf ihren alten Platz. Sie legte sich hin und sah ihre tote Beute unaufmerksam an. Sie nickte langsam ein. Dann schlief sie tief und fest. Ein weicher Atem säuselte sanft und warm um Lillie´s Nacken. Sie wollte sofort aufspringen und denjenigen vertreiben, blieb aber liegen und zitterte von Angst. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie ein Feuerfarbenes Fell. Sie dachte es wäre ein Fuchs und bekam noch mehr Angst. Dann hörte sie ein leises süßes miauen: "Lillie aufwachen." Lillie drehte sich um und ihre Pfoten lagen geknickt auf ihrer Brust. Sie schaute nach oben zu Flammenpfote und sah verliebt in seine glänzenden eisblauen Augen. Sie schnurrte sanft und erzählte: "Das Eichhörnchen habe ich für dich gejagt." Der Kater sah mager aus, seine Rippen zeichneten sich deutlich unter seinem Pelz ab. Die Hitze brannte an Lillie Ohren. Nicht weil sie verliebt war, sondern weil es einfach so warm war. Die Blattfrische erhitzte so die Sonne das die wiederum schon früh am Morgen heiß war. "Weißt du ob ich alleine bin", fragte der Kater und stieg von Lillie herunter. Lillie rappelte sich auf und schnupperte. Sie roch auch andere Katzen. Ältere Katzen. Sie roch zwei Kater und eine Kätzin.Als diese aus den Schatten trat zuckte die kleine Kätzin zusammen. "Hallo", miaute einer der beiden Kater, sein fell war weiß und seine Augen waren wie einzelne Bernsteine. "Du willst dich uns also anschließen", miaute die nachtschwarze Kätzin. Ihre Augen leuchteten hellblau und prüfend. Der andere Kater hielt sich zurück. Sein Fell war schwarz weiß, er war der größte und stärkste von allen. Wahrscheinlich war er nur zum Schutz der Kätzin und dem anderen Kater mitgekommen. "Ich bin Nachtstern sei gegrüßt", miaute die Kätzin. Lillie verbeugte sich von ihnen und blieb still. Sie wartete auf eine Aufforderung aber das war nicht nötig. Flammenpfote stellte sie vor: "Das ist Lillie. Eine tolle Katze... für ein Hauskätzchen." Lillie hätte bei diesen Worten zerspringen können. ''Für ein Hauskätzchen!... was erlaubt der sich denn?, ''dachte sie aber ließ sich nichts anmerken. "Hat dir Flammenpfote von uns erzählt?", fragte Nachtstern. "Nicht viel. Nur das welche Ränge ihr habt und..." "Das reicht", miaute der Kater der sich noch nicht gemeldet hat, "es ist gut das er nicht erwähnt hat das wir schwach sind." Nachtstern schnippte mit dem Schwanz, der Kater schwieg wieder. "Komm mit", miaute sie. Flammenpfote nahm das Eichhörnchen auf und sprintete hinter den anderen Katzen her. Nichtstuern war die schnellste, an der spitze galoppierte sie durch den Wald. Lillie hatte mühe mitzuhalten. Sie keuchte schwer und rannte angestrengt weiter. Die Katzen vor ihnen rannten ohne mühe voraus. Lillie konzentrierte sich darauf das sie schnell laufen musste um mitzuhalten. Plötzlich bremsten die Katzen. Nachtstern tappte zu einem Farmbüschel und nickte zwei Katzen zu die dort Wache hielten. Sie hielten die beiden Farmbüschel auf die Seite. Ein Tunnel erschein und die Katzen gingen hinein. Lillie zögerte, aber Flammenpfote schnurrte leise: "Komm mit. Dahinten ist unser Lager." Also hörte sie auf ihn. Schnell tappte sie hinterher. Der Tunnel war nicht sehr dunkel sie konnte durch ein paar Risse in der Decke Tageslicht sehen. Das Licht viel in den Gang, und als sie das erste mal um die Ecke bogen Sah sie den Ende des kurzen Tunnels. Nachtstern stolzierte schon hinaus. Der weiße Kater tappte hinterher. Der dritte schnaufte, starrte die beiden an und verschwand im Licht der Helligkeit. Lillie wurde von Flammenpfote nach vorne Geschoben und angestupst. Schnell lief sie den Katzen hinterher. Als sie aus dem Tunnel trat kniff sie die Augen zusammen. Nachtstern sprang auf einen Felsen und rief: "Alle Katzen die alt genug sind um ihre eigene Beute zu machen versammeln sich bitte hier auf der Lichtung!" Fünf Katzen tappten aus zwei verschiedenen Bauen. Die anderen konnte Lillie nicht mehr Zählen. Schnell tappte sie hinter Flammenpfote her, der sich zu einer schwarzen Kätzin setzte. Sie war schön und schlank. Als er etwas zur Begrüßung schnurrte machte sich ein flaues Gefühl in Lillie breit. Er presste die Nase kurz an ihre, so sanft, wie er es bei ihr auch immer getan hatte. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander und Lillie fühlte einen Knoten im Hals. Als alle Katzen sich versammelt hatten miaute Nachtstern: "Ihr wisst alle das ich Nachtstern diesen Clan gegründet habe. Aber ich habe es nicht getan um ihm wieder zuzusehen wie er durch die Hitze der Blattfrische und der Blattgrüne auseinander gerissen wird." Ihr miauen klang eindringlich und Lillie lief ein schaudern über den Rücken. "Eine von uns hier, wir heute ehrenhaft in den Clan aufgenommen. Wir alle hoffen, das diese Junge Kätzin hier, ihr bestes für uns geben wird", stolz flackerte in Lillie auf, doch als sie die finsteren Blicke der anderen Katzen auf ihrem Fell brennen spürte zuckte sie innerlich zusammen. Als sich die Kätzin neben Flammenpfote setzte sah die schwarze sie belustigt an: "Bist du das? Wovon Nachtstern spricht?" Erst jetzt bemerkte Lillie das der Bauch der Kätzin silbern getigert war. "Ich bin Silberpfote", begrüßte Silberpfote Lillie. "Das ist Lillie", miaute Flammenpfote, "aber jetzt seit still." "Tritt vor Lillie", miaute Nachstern und ihr Blick, der vorher über die Katzen gewandert ist, blieb an der jungen Kätzin hängen. Ihr schildpattfarbenes Fell war glatt nur ihr schweif war vor Aufregung aufgeplustert. Schnell stand sie auf und tappte über die Lichtung. Sie stellte sich vor die Anführerin und schaute ihr standhaft in die Augen. Sie war bereit. "Lillie von nun an wirst du den namen Lilienpfote tragen", miaute sie und berührte sie mit der Schnauze am Kopf. Als sie sich wieder entfernte erhob sie ein Zweites Mal die Stimme: "Eichelherz, du bist ein mutiger und loyaler Krieger. Nimmst du Lilienpfote als deine Schülerin an?" Der schwarz-weiße Kater von eben trat vor und neigte den Kopf vor seiner Anführerin: "Es wäre mir eine Ehre diese Schülerin als meine Zweite Schülerin anzunehmen." Lilienpfote drehte sich um und sah stolz auf die anderen Katzen. Sie jubelten und jaulten. Flammenpfote war aufgesprungen und rannte zu ihr. Er presste seine Nase an ihre und schnurrte: "Willkommen Lilienpfote." Kapitel 5 Lilienpfote kam total erschöpft zurück ins Lager. Flammenpfote und Silberpfote saßen nebeneinander und quatschten. Sie tappte zu ihnen und ließ sich sinken. Flammenpfote fragte: "Willst du einen Fisch mit mir teilen?" "Gerne", miaute sie, Lilienpfote fühlte sich so als ob sie gleich vor hunger in Ohnmacht falle. Der Fisch war klein aber fett. Sie nahm den ersten bissen und schob den Rest zu Flammenpfote, seine Rippen konnte mann nur schwach sehen wegen seiner Muskeln, dünn war er aber sehr. Lilienpfote sah ihn besorgt an. "Isst du nicht genug?", fragte sie zarte und setzte sich auf, ihr knurrender Magen war ihr nicht so wichtig, viel wichtiger war ihr gerade Flammenpfote. "Zwei Häppchen am Tag genügen mir", miaute er. "Niemals!", fauchte Lilienpfote, in ihren Augen glänzte Besorgnis und Angst, "und wenn ich fünf mal am Tag jagen muss um dich satt zu kriegen!" Flammenpfote das sie entsetzt an: "Nein. Du bleibst hier im Lager bei Silberpfote." Schnell legte Lilienpfote die Ohren an und miaute: "Iss etwas. Du fällst mir gleich von den Knochen." "Eher gesagt ich habe durst", miaute Flammenpfote ausweichend. Lilienpfote seufzte, wenn mann es ihm nicht recht machen konnte, warum musste mann sich dann Mühe geben? Eichelherz, setzte gerade über die Lichtung. "Eichelherz?", fragte sie schnell, "kann ich mit Flammenpfote und Silberpfote etwas zu trinken suchen?" "Ja macht das nur. Ich bin auf der Jagd", meinte der muskulöse Kater, "Morgen musst du früh raus. Beim Morgengrauen, also keine Nachtspaziergänge." "Danke", Lilienpfote neigte den Kopf und Silberpfote ging auf die andere Seite von Flammenpfote. "Mit wehm bist du eigentlich Verwandt Silberpfote?", fragte Lilienpfote und neugierig tappte sie weiter. "Flammenpfote ist mein Bruder. unsere Mutter ist tot und mein Vater ist irgendwo im Nirgendwo", miaute die Kätzin und senkte den Kopf. "Du kannst nichts dafür Silberpfote", schnurrte Flammenpfote so zärtlich wie sie es immer bei Lilienpfote machte, sie kochte schon wieder obwohl sie wusste das die beiden Geschwister waren. Die blanke Eifersucht plagte die Schildpatt-Kätzin. "Doch! Ich habe Papa angeschrien und deswegen ist er gegangen!", ihre Vorwürfe gegen sich selber waren hart und erbarmungslos. "Nein... Vater hat Mama getötet und ist geflüchtet", knurrte Flammenpfote und sein Schwanz peitschte wild hin und her. "Ähm...", Lilienpfote wollte sie ablenken, "was ist eure Lieblingsbeute?" "Fisch und Eichhörnchen", miaute Flammenpfote. "Pfui! Eichhörnchen, zu viel Fell!", miaute sie, "meins ist Fisch und Kaninchen, und deins?" "Ich habe bis jetzt nur Fisch gegessen", antwortete Lilienpfote und als sie am Fluss angekommen waren sahen sie nur eine trocken Landschaft, dort wo der Fluss am reichsten wäre, floss eine Dünne Linie Wasser entlang. Die Katzen sprinteten darauf zu und leckten schnell das Wasser auf. Durstig schleckten sie den Boden ab. Schnell schaute sie auf als sie ein knacken hörte. Zwei wilde Katzen die nicht nach Clan rochen traten auf die Katzen zu. Schnell huschten die beiden in ein Gebüsch. "Wir haben euch gesehen", knurrte Silberpfote und ihr Fell stand im Mittelpunkt zwischen aufgestellt und glatt. "Na und?", fragte der eine. "Dass ihr raus kommen sollt", miaute Lilienpfote schnippisch und legte die Ohren flach an. "Wir lassen uns von anderen Katzen nichts sagen", miaute der andere, "und vor allem, nicht von ''halben Katzen." Lilienpfote stellte ihr Fell ganz auf. Wie konnten sie es wagen sie so zu bezeichnen: halbe Katze! Am liebsten wäre sie auf den Kater gesprungen und hätte ihm die Ohren zerfetzt hielt sich aber zurück, da die beiden Eindringlinge bestimmt stärker wären. Der erste hatte eine gold- oder Flammenfarben Brsut. Seine Schweizspitze war schwarz und der Oberteil der Hinterläufe auf. Seine eiskalten blauen Augen funkelten abschätzig: "Kommt her und zeigt mir wie schwach ihr seit." "Das können wir nicht", auch Flammenpfote´s Augen strahlten und schienen funken zu sprühen. "Achja?", der Blick des anderen Katers ruhte auf den Katzen, seine weißen Ohren, sein zerfetzter Schweif und seine Schnurrhaare zuckten nervös. "Denn wir sind nicht schwach", beendete Lilienpfote den Satz ihres Bau-Gefähtens. "Za! Das wollen wir doch sehen!", fauchte der andere und stürzte sich auf Flammenpfote. Der wehrte ihn ab und fauchte frustriert. Lilienpfote hatte letztens erst ihren ersten Kampftrick erlernt. Eichelherz hatte ihn "Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt" genannt. Der schwarz weiße Kater mit dem zerfetzten Schliff stürzte auf sie zu, seine Krallen waren ausgefahren. Schnell wich sie nach links aus. Als sie noch ein Junges gewesen war, wäre fast ein Teller auf ihren Kopf gefallen, die Kätzin hatte damals gut trainierte Reflexe, heute waren sie ausgezeichnet, sie war ausgewichen und weggesprungen, der Teller landete unter einem lauten klirren neben ihr. In einer seitlichen sage, stieß der Kater sich kurz vorm Aufprall vom Boden ab und flog die Junge Katzen zu. sie Flammenpfote wie er beim anderen Kater unter dem Bauch durchflog und ihm von unten aufschlitzte. Lilienpfote wollte dem Kater eigentlich nicht weh tun, sie schlitterte unter dem Kater her und stieß ihm mit aller Kraft von unten von sich weg und aus seiner Flugbahn. Der Kater landete trotz allem auf vier Pfoten. Silberpfote war verschwunden. "Na, hatt die kleine Schisserin Angst?!", fauchte der eine mit der goldenen Brust. "Silberklaue hat recht. Diese kleine Göhre hat viel zu sehr Angst!", knurrte der andere. Silberklaue. Aha, schnell merkte sich die Kätzin den namen. Gegen die mann gewinnt oder verliert sollte mann immer den namen behalten!, die Worte ihrer Mutter klangen noch deutlich in ihren Ohren wieder. Lilienpfote knurrte erbittert, schnell griff sie mit ausgefahrenen Krallen den Größeren an. "Vorsicht Krallenmond!", schrie Silberklaue doch es war zu spät. Lilienpfote landete auf dem Kater und biss ihm heftig in das Fell am Kopf. Sie wurde abgeschüttelt und weit weg geschleudert. Sie versuchte aufzustehen doch jede Bewegung verursachte brennenden Schmerz in ihren Muskeln. Als sie den Felsen langsam herunter rutschte spürte sie ein klebrige Flüssigkeit an der Schulter. Krallenmond sprintete auf Flammenpfote zu. ''Alleine hat er keine Chance... ''Lilienpfote machte sich Vorwürfe als sie ein Gejaule hörte. Sie sah zwischen den beiden Katern eine Flammenrote Gestalt niedersinken. Schnell sprang Lilienpfote auf, sie humpelte schmerzerfüllt und hinken zu den Katzen mit ausgefahrenen Krallen riss sie heftig an der Einen Pfote von Krallenmond. Er zuckte zusammen und ließ von Flammenpfote ab. Der hatte nämlich die schmerzen nur vorgetäuscht und sprang Silberklaue ins Gesicht und zerfetzte es ihm. Silberpfote kam mit gut entbranntem Gesicht aus einem Gebüsch geschossen und hüpfte Jaulend auf Silberklaue, mit dem Schwung den sie gesammelt hatte als sie losgerannt war stieß sie den Kater um, er gab für seinen Augenblick seinen Bauch frei, Silberpfote hatte nur darauf gewartet und schlug die Krallen hinein. Krallenmond wich vor Schreck zurück und rannte angsterfüllt von der Lichtung. Auf Silberklaue floh. Lilienpfote galoppierte zu Flammenpfote. Sie sank neben ihm auf den Boden und presste die Nase in sein Fell. "Flammenpfote bleib bei mir!", rief sie leise. Sie hörte Pfotengetrappel und sah nur noch verschwommen vor Tränen ihre Anführerin, "hilf mir..." Sie sank endgültig neben ihren Freund Flammenpfote. Silberpfote hob ihre Blutende Pfote und setzte sie ein paar Mauselängen vor sich wieder ab. Wie in Zeitlupe ging sie auf die beiden zu und... Lilienpfote schloss betend die Augen. Kapitel 6 Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:By Leopardenschwinge